


turn of events

by navyhurricane



Series: make it work [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Locked In, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sexual Tension, Trapped In A Closet, Unresolved Sexual Tension, close enough, or a storage room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navyhurricane/pseuds/navyhurricane
Summary: Keith and Lance get locked in a storage closet while on a stealth mission. What a simple turn of events...





	turn of events

**Author's Note:**

> legit guys this took me less than an hour and i barely read it over so aha
> 
> AND OMG
> 
> WHOS HEARD TØP’S NEW ALBUM JUST YES YES YESS

   If you were to ask Keith what he thought about Lance, he wouldn't be able to answer you simply because he didn't know himself. Lance is many things to Keith; a friend, a rival, a partner, his support and stability, his comfort...his crush. So many thing would run through Keith's head and each of them would conflict with the other, becoming so confusing that Keith would just walk away, a cloud of frustration hanging over his head. He knows this himself, because he's asked himself this question way too many times and he has yet to find an answer. He’s just plain confused. And frustrated. Did he mention frustrated? 

   So now, running silently through a hidden Galra base with Lance hard on his tail and his panting breaths coming through his comms, Keith decides that that conversation will happen after this mission. He's going to ask Lance what they are. God, it's cliché, but he can't stand this anymore; he needs to know, and as much as he wants to know right now, he needs to get them both off this damn base in one piece first. 

   Keith slows down when they reach a dark corner, where he checks the map on his wrist as Lance doubles over, breathing hard. He straightens a moment later, lopsidedly grinning at Keith. "Jeez, mullet. Guess those clocked training hours do some good, hey?"

   Keith rolls his eyes and shuts his map off. They're almost to the lower loading docks, where they hid their Lions. Pidge had manufactured a temporary cloaking device on Red and Blue, making them invisible to scanners. "Come on, Lance. We're almost done."

   "Roger that."

   Keith breaths in deeply before leaning against the wall and peeking around it, hand hovering over his Bayard in case he needs it. However, the hall is clear, lined with doors and scanners.  

   "Okay, let's go."

   Keith doesn't wait for Lance's affirmation, just ducks into the hall and keeps close to the metal wall, eyes scanning every door before he passes it. They look like storage rooms; one of them is open and empty, but it's so small that Keith wonders what you would actually be able to keep in there. He locks his eyes on the door at the end of the hall; that will take them into a staircase that leads directly outside, right to the Lions-

   "Keith!"

   Suddenly, he's being jerked back by the collar of his armour. He almost yells out, but when he looks up, he sees that one of the hall doors has slid open- and someone's walking out of it.

   Darkness consumes him. His back is pressed against something hard; a shelf, right into the base of his spine, but that isn't nearly as bad as the pressure of Lance's chest plate right against his, Lance's breath dusting his cheeks and his lips and his neck as Lance huffs breaths in an out. Keith can't breathe, and Lance smells like mint and sand.

   Keith tries to move, tries to speak, but Lance covers his mouth with his left hand and grabs his right hip, fingers digging in as Lance shakes his head, the movement so small that if Keith wasn't so close, he would have missed it. Lance's eyes are illuminated by a soft pink light that comes from the floor lights, and they plead with him not to move. The storage room is so small that Keith can feel the wall on the backside against his right arm, and the door pressed against his left. His leg is trapped between Lance's, which means Lance's is pressed between his. They're way too close. Keith exhales jerkily behind Lance's glove, but he sucks it back in as footsteps approach their cubby. 

   "Hm..."

   Keith can feel Lance tense against his body, and Keith holds his breath as the footsteps stop. Right outside their door. 

   Time seems to slow down. Keith can slowly feel his head becoming lighter than normal with every dragging second. Lance's eyes are so wide that Keith is scared they might pop out of their sockets, and they're firmly trained on the door. Neither of them move, but Lance’s fingers twitch against Keith’s cheek.

   "Did you see something, Jopk?"

   "I though so...hm."

   "Well, I don't see anything, and Hiden said he locked all the store doors. You're just going crazy in here. Let's go before Ude starts stacking the chips."

   Keith allows himself a small breath, the warmth hitting around his mouth as it reflects in Lance's hand. 

   "Should we check the doors? I mean, it is Hiden, after all."

   Lance squeezes Keith's hip harder. There's a beat of silence. Keith can tell, because it seems his heart as made a home in his throat.

   "Nah. I'm not wasting time on store doors and risk losing again. If you want, just press the lock. Ude's a sneaky bastard when it comes to playing Traw, so catch up."

   "Alright."

   The footsteps start again, but this time they're leading in different directions; one away, an one back down the hallway. Those ones are slow, and they stop every couple of seconds, and then something clicks loudly, and then they start again. Suddenly, they're in front of the Paladins door, and Keith feels Lance flinch as the door clicks loudly. Dread washes over Keith as the footsteps move away, and then continue on their path again. Keith waits until they completely fade away, and only then does he gasp for breath. Lance sags against the shelf behind him, leaving less than an inch of room between them, his hand sliding away from Keith's mouth. 

   Lance reaches up, brushing against Keith the entire way, and pushes on the scanner inside the storage room. It whirrs to life, but the door doesn't open.

   "Shit."

   Keith feels panic well inside him. "We're locked in?!"

   Lance winces. "Uh, maybe?"

   "Maybe?!"

   "Yes?"

   Keith inhales deeply and closes his eyes. He doesn't have enough room to bring his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, not without rubbing it all up Lance's side which would probably feel pretty good but is a violation of his personal space, Keith, god-

   "Just- why did you pull us in here? We could've taken them."

   "This is a stealth mission for a reason, Keith. Remember how long it took Pidge to track this base down? That info in your suit is pretty damn important to for finding her brother, so if they change any locations or tell the Empire about us in here? That makes everything we found obsolete." Lance finishes his sentence with a raised brow, and Keith knows that he's right so he shouldn't be so mad but they're too close and he doesn't know how to react-

   "Just- Just- why in such a small room?"

   Lance looks offended. "Didn't know you hated me that much, mullet."

   Keith almost growls, fists clenching by his sides. Lance's arm is still above his left shoulder, hovering there but not touching him. "I don't! I just-"

   "You just what? Can't stand to spend more than a mission with me? Too high up on that horse of yours to stoop down to my level?" Lance leans forwards, anger sifting in his blue eyes. They almost look purple in the pink light. 

   "No, I-"

   Lance advances more, getting right into Keith's face. Something more than anger is caught in Lance's gaze now, and Keith can only describe it as anguish. Lance is so close, that if Keith moved even the tiniest bit, their noses would touch. "What, Keith? The fabled, once-in-a-lifetime amazing pilot can't deal with a measly mission for a friend? Huh? Is that-"

   Keith does growl this time, and snakes a hand up the front of lance's chest to grab the top of the plate and yank him even closer. Keith glares right into Lance's eyes. 

   "Shut up."

   Lance doesn't have time to retort anything because Keith jerks him forwards, crashing their lips together in a split second decision. It isn't a good kiss; there's too much teeth and it's too hard, but when Keith lets his eyes close and Lance tilts his head to the side and his left hand finally comes down to cradle Keith's jaw it becomes the best kiss Keith has ever had. 

   Lance groans as Keith kisses him, returning the fervor equally. They quickly take of their helmets, haphazardly setting them on the shelf behind Lance as Keith kisses Lance into silence. Honestly, Keith has wanted to do this for forever, probably since he met Lance. Kiss him, and make him shut up. Amazing.

   Keith let’s his mouth open just as Lance does, and suddenly they can’t get closer to each other, hands grabbing at anything and legs shifting. Keith squeezes his thighs together and feels Lance’s trapped there, fighting the urge to grind down on it. Another time. Because there will be another time, he will make sure of that.

   Lance groans, and suddenly forces his hands down between them. Keith pulls way, blinking in shock, but when Lance’s hands wrap around the backs of his thighs and lift, Keith feels a spike of heat run through his gut. Lance situated him on the shelf that was previously digging into his back, and Keith doesn’t even have a chance to catch Lance’s eye before the Blue Paladin darts back in, capturing Keith’s mouth easily. It doesn’t help that Keith is weak for Lance anyways. 

   Keith runs his gloved hands through Lance’s hair, wishing that he could feel it slipping softly on his bare skin. Instead, he hooks his ankles behind Lance’s back and pulls him closer between his legs before playfully biting at Lance’s bottom lip. Lance smirks into the kiss and does a couple tricks with his tongue that make Keith’s head fuzzy. 

   Their Paladin armour stops any accidental and purposeful grinding, and when the chest plates of their armour clack together again, they separate with a pop! that makes Keith blush up to his ears. 

   Lance licks his lips, a movement that Keith traces with his eyes, and looks Keith over again. His blue eyes are halflidded and his lips are swollen and slick.

  “As much fun as this is,” he breathes, “We need to get back to the Castle.”

   Just as Keith opens his mouth to potentially protest, or maybe pull Lance back to him, small voices arise from both of their helmets, catching their attention. Lance pulls away from Keith, who immediately misses the warmth against his legs as Lance tosses his helmet at him. He slides down off of the shelf.

  _“Guys?! Where are you? We can’t find you on the cameras!”_

   “We got locked in a storage room while hiding, Pidge. Can you unlock it from there?”

   Keith can’t hide his smile as Pidge growls at them and starts tapping away at something. Lance wipes his lips with his thumb, raising a brow at Keith, who feels his cheeks burning, and then the lock on the door clicks. 

    _“There. Little fuckers, easily getting distracted...always making things harder than they have to be...”_

   “Language.” 

    _“Shove it. Just get back here quick so we can actually sort that info.”_

   Lance chuckles, looking at Keith with eyes that gleam with barely hidden intentions. Keith licks his lips absently, and Lance immediately tracks the movement before reaching for the door.

   “Roger that.”

   Keith isn’t as frustrated anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> here take this because i don’t have anything else to do


End file.
